Many surgical interventions require the placement of a medical device into the body. While necessary and beneficial for treating a variety of medical conditions, the placement of metal or polymeric devices in the body can result in complications. Some of these complications include: increased risk of infection; initiation of a foreign body response resulting in inflammation and fibrous encapsulation; and initiation of a wound healing response and hyperplasia. These and other complications must be dealt with when introducing a metal or polymeric device into the body.